In the City of Love
by destinysecond
Summary: ZoSan; When the Straw Hats reach Aime Island and the famous city of love, they face more than romance troubles when they discover a much darker side to the city...
1. Chapter 1

**In The City of Love**

**A/N**: Hey guys, so this is my first One Piece series that I suddenly had the idea for out of the blue. So please read, enjoy and review. And Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the City of Love**

The sun was shining, the sea was glistening, and the sky was clear as the Thousand Sunny leisurely made its way down the Grand Line. It was a perfect, peaceful day; one that made people want to lie down and nap. People like Roronoa Zoro.

Unfortunately for the swordsman, his crew had other plans.

"USOPP! GIVE THAT PIECE OF MEAT BACK!" Luffy called, rushing down the stairs behind a certain long-nosed teen.

"Give it back? This was mine in the first place! You ate all your food already!" Usopp retorted angrily, dodging left as his captain's rubbery arm aimed at the large piece of beef in the sniper's hands.

Zoro sighed and closed his eyes, doing his best to tune out the crashes, smashes, and yelling that came from the lower deck.

"Oi shit heads! Your going to break the ship!" Zoro heard the irritated sound of the love-cook's voice call from the galley. "Would it kill you idiots to take a break for one day?"

_My sentiments exactly._ Zoro thought, lazily opening an eye to peer at the damage caused by the two teens.

"Franky's going to have an aneurism once he sees that chip in the mast... and that hole in the deck... and the missing left side of the staircase..._" _Chopper said, stepping cautiously out of the infirmary to survey the damage.

"This is all Usopp's fault!" Luffy exclaimed, once again starting to chase after the long-nose. "GIVE ME THE MEAT!"

Usopp gave a girly shriek before running off and crashing into Chopper, who began chasing after both of them, in turn drawing out Franky, who angrily started after all three of them about caring for the ship.

Zoro sighed. Guess he wasn't going to get any sleep after all; it was a hopeless attempt from the beginning.

"YOHOHO! Guys! I see an island up ahead!" Brook, the skeleton musician, announced while leaning his head out the crow's nest window. "I see a strange tower on it too. It was so tall my eyes popped out my head! Even though I don't have any eyes ... Yohohohoho!"

This stopped the rampaging crew members for a second as they ran to the front of the ship, eager to get a glimpse of the new island.

"Ooo! There _is_ a large tower there! I wanna climb to the top!" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Eh.. its so high up though! What if you fall off?" Chopper asked worriedly, before Usopp began telling a ridiculous tale about how he had climbed a tower twice as large as the one in front of them when he was six.

The rest of the crew soon appeared from the innings of the ship in response to the commotion.

"Oh! We're finally here! This is the famous Aime Island*!" Nami chirped excitedly, joining the trio up front and passing Franky who was attempting to fix the damage to the mast.

"Ah, the island home to the famous city of love." the smooth voice of the crew's archeologist was heard across the deck.

"City of love?" Chopper asked curiously, turning around to look at Robin.

"Yes, Aime Island's city is famous throughout the Grand Line as a beautiful and magical place where one can meet their true love." the archeologist said. "Many people travel here from all over the world in hopes of romance."

"They also have a lot of shopping malls and restaurants to cater to the needs of tourists." Nami continued excitedly. "This is just what we need. A paradise for a relaxing vacation! We can go see the tower, visit the hot springs, stroll down the..."

The navigator's to-do list was interrupted by Sanji. "It also has a ton of beautiful ladies just waiting for their Prince Charming!" The cook stared at the island with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro yawned and tuned out the chatter from his nakama. _Stupid cook. Always chasing after woman. He should chase after me instead. No... I did not just think that. I don't care what the cook does. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care..._. His musings were soon interrupted by Franky who was screaming his ass off when he saw the staircase.

"OI! LUFFY! LONG-NOSE! DEER-GORILLA! YOU GUYS ARE HELPING ME FIX THIS!"

This resulted in a round of groans from the three before they grudgingly headed off to repair the damage. Finally deciding that he was not going to get any rest today as long as his crew was aboard, Zoro stood and stretched before turning to view Aime Island. They were almost there and Zoro could make out a large city with huge sky scrapers and an enormous tower** that looked as if it was touching the sky.

"Hey Zoro, can you take the wheel? I need to help these three idiots." Franky called up while promptly knocking Luffy on the head.

"HA! Let him take wheel? He'd steer us all the way back to East Blue." Sanji teased, walking up to take the helm himself.

"Shut up ero-cook! My sense of direction is just fine!" Zoro snapped back angrily.

"Sense of direction is just fine?" Sanji stared at the swordsman with a look of mock surprise before bursting into laughter. "I'll agree with you and say its fine when you realize north doesn't mean up!"

That was _it. "_ Oi, you shitty cook! Wanna fight?"

"What did you say marimo?"

That was all that needed to be said before the swordsman and the cook burst into a flurry of kicks, swords, and curses.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami scolded angrily, punching both of them on the head. "We're going to the city of love, not the city of fighting!"

"Hai, your absolutely right Nami-swan, just like always! This asshole here is just jealous of the love you and I share!" Sanji cried, before receiving another blow from the annoyed navigator.

"Anyways Sanji-kun, can you please steer us to the back port? We can't dock in the main port since there's too many people. It'd be too noticeable that we're pirates."

"Hai Nami-swan! Right away!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back towards the looming island, rubbing his temples to stop the headache that was threatening to surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Franky sighed loudly before joining Zoro who was leaning against the railing, waiting for Sunny to reach the dock.

"Even if you don't remember anything else Zoro, always remember this." the shipwright said, eyeing the swordsman. "Never, _ever,_ give Luffy a hammer. _Ever."_

Zoro almost chuckled but held it back when he saw the look of defeat in Franky's eyes. "Why, what happened? Didn't you tell him to fix the left side of the staircase?"

"I did."

"And..?"

"He broke through to the right side of the staircase when I told him to hammer the nails."

Zoro gave the man a comforting pat on the back before excited cries filled the ship.

"Yay, we're finally here! The city of love!" Chopper exclaimed over Brook's ear-splitting cheer.

The crew anchored the Sunny and tied back the sails before jumping off the ship. They headed down the dock, towards the looming city in front of them. Though Zoro would never admit it, close up, the height of the tower was almost intimidating. Almost.

As they got closer, they saw numerous couples, walking along with arms linked together, paying no attention to the world around them other than their partner.

"Oh, before we go on ahead, I should probably say this." Robin said. "Ever since two years ago, many people have mysteriously disappeared from this island without a trace. Not one of them has even been found, so be cautious."

"TELL US THAT BEFORE WE DOCK AT THE ISLAND!" the rest of the crew cried, staring at each other with panicked expressions.

Robin laughed before walking ahead. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah guys! We're strong so it'll be okay." Luffy grinned reassuringly before following after Robin.

As the Straw Hats neared the city, a plump man dressed in a pink pinstripe suit approached them. His face was so happy it hurt, and his smile looked like it was permanently glued to his face.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Aime Island! I'm sorry, but before you can enter the city, you must first do a test."

"A test?" Nami inquired, narrowing her eyes and staring suspiciously at the man in front of them. "We don't have to pay do we?"

"Oh no, nothing like that! Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself. How rude." the man rambled on. "My name is Ichirod the III and I am the greeter as well as a guard for the city of love."

"Oh I see, I'm Na-"

"Oh, where was I?" Ichirod III rudely interrupted Nami, earning him a sharp glare from the navigator. "Ah yes! The test! Yes, you must do a compatibility test!"

"A compatibility test?" Usopp asked confusedly.

"Yes! A compatibility test! Just answer these questions and we'll match your answers with someone else so you can find your perfect match! All new comers to this city are required to take it so please don't cause any trouble. It's all for the sake of love!"

Ichirod III rushed around handing everyone a paper and pencil and leading them to a group of tables near the gates at the city entrance.

"What the fuck is this?" Zoro asked, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. He didn't _want_ to find his perfect match. Hell, he didn't even want to be on this island!

"Answer the questions quickly please! I'm a very busy man and I have many important things to do. Chop chop!"

Zoro groaned before reluctantly answering the questions.

_**What is your name?**_

Zoro.

_**What are your favorite past times?**_

Training. Fighting. Sleeping.

_**What are three traits you look for in a partner?**_

Strong. Independent. Competitive.

_**Name your longest or most frequent occupation.**_

Pirate hunter.

_**Have you had a history of dating?**_

None.

Zoro handed his "test" in, realizing the rest of his crew had already finished and were waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey! Ossan! We can enter the city now right?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Ah yes! Hold on a second." the man pulled out a radio and whispered something into it. A loud rumbling sound started as the creaking gates slid open.

"Welcome to Parisee, the famous city of love!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**: Well that's it for chapter one! Hoped you guys liked it so please review and tell me what you think.

*Aime in French means love.

**Imagine the tower to be the same as the Eiffel Tower (but taller).

***Obviously Parisee is based on Paris, which is also called the city of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the City of Love**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope everyone had a good holiday. Please review! And thanks to those that reviewed, your support is much appreciated. (:

**Chapter 2: An Opportunity? **

"Wow, the buildings here are so big!" Usopp exclaimed, glancing excitedly at the structures around them. Parisee was a very clean city that was filled with pristine streets and neat buildings. There were fountains, parks, trees, rivers, and bridges that were found throughout the area to compliment the happy couples.

"Hey, don't get too carried away. We still haven't found our hotel yet." Nami said, matching her surroundings to the one on the map that Ichirod had given them. "It should be just after the next left."

The navigator led her crew to their hotel, earning curious glances from passer-bys. The crew stuck out like a sore thumb; but that was understandable when you traveled with a skeleton and a walking racoon. Nami did her best to ignore the hushed whispers around them as the Straw Hats finally reached their destination, the _Ma Cherie._*

"This is it guys!" Nami announced. "This hotel doesn't charge rooms that are too expensive so we can probably afford four of them. There's also a pool in the back!"

Upon hearing this piece of news, Luffy, Chopper and Brook ran in, right past the check-in desk to the pool facility.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Nami cried. "YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Her desperate objections were barely audible over the three splashes that occurred simultaneously. The navigator shook her head sadly as the others ran in to help their less-intellectually gifted members.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After rescuing the three drowning Devil-Fruit users, the Straw Hats checked into their rooms. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were in one room, Franky and Brook in the second, the girls in another, and Sanji and Zoro in the last one. The protests of the latter two were quickly shot down by the navigator.

"Nami-swan! This is so unfair!" the cook whined. "I should get to share a room with you and the lovely Robin-chwan! I don't want to room with a moss-headed idiot!"

"Oi cook! Don't make it sound like it's a chore to stay with me! I'm the one that's being forced to deal with your pansy ass." Zoro snorted, walking ahead to press the 'up' button on the elevator.

"SHUT UP! I am tired and sleepy and I do not want to deal with your silly, immature complaints!" Nami snapped. "I'm trying to keep the damage to the hotel to a minimum by grouping the younger three and you two together. That way, only two of the rooms will be destroyed instead of all four."

The elevator arrived and the crew stepped inside, pressing the button to their floor. When the doors finally opened, Luffy ran out.

"Hey Nami! Where's our room?"

"It should be the farthest one down the hall."

"Eh, that's a long walk..." Luffy said. "I'll stretch!"

"Hey wait a minute Luffy!"

"GOMU GOMU NO..." the rubber man extended his arms, grabbing two doors handles down the hallway. "ROCKET!" Luffy flew forward, towards their room.

Unfortunately, his journey was brought to a halt when he hurled into an young couple who were leaving their room right at that exact moment.

"AHHH!" the girl screamed as her boyfriend, who had pushed her away at the last moment, fell to the ground. "John! Are you alright?"

John certainly was _not_ alright. He was lying face into the floor with Luffy sitting on top of him.

"Sorry!" Luffy said, standing up and extending a hand to John. "Didn't see you there! Wow, that scared me for a second!"

"Oh that's alright..." John replied. "How did you fly anyways? And- OW! My back!"

"LUFFY!" Nami cried while rushing up. "I told you to hold on! Look what you've done! We're gonna have to pay for his medical fees now! And let me tell you, its coming out of your allowance!"

"Help him to our room!" Chopper said, appearing next to Nami. "Maybe I can take a look at him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After taking the couple to Luffy's, Chopper's and Usopp's room to recover, the Straw Hats gathered around the two beds in the room, watching as Chopper examined the man's spine.

"I don't think there's any serious harm." Chopper told John. "I think you just need to take it easy for awhile."

"Oh wow, thanks! Are you a talking racoon?" the man stared curiously as Chopper pointed out his horns and started yelling that he was a reindeer, _idiot. _

"By the way, how did that straw hat guy fly? Are you people new here?"

The crew then proceeded to explain about Luffy's power and how they had reached the island.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long it takes for the Log Pose to set here?" Nami asked John's girlfriend, who had introduced herself as Sarah.

"I'm pretty sure it takes a little more than a month. But on the up side, there's lots of stuff to do in this city while your waiting."

"Were you two set up together by those quiz results?" Usopp inquired.

"Yeah, the person who greeted you sends your tests here and your matched up by the hotel manager." John answered. "Since you just got here this afternoon, you'll probably be matched by tomorrow evening. Me and Sarah were just about to go on our first date before...uh..."

"Yeah I am so sorry about that." Nami said. "Rubber boy here is an idiot."

The others giggled while Luffy pouted at Nami who just glared at him. The navigator returned her attention to Sarah. "Do you have any idea how the couples are matched?"

"It's by similar answers." Sarah explained. "You are matched up with the person who has the most same answers as you. John and I figured it out after discussing our hobbies and finding that we both liked the same things."

_Hmm..._ Zoro's brain gears were starting to whir. _Similar answers huh?_ While the swordsman had seen this matching love thing to be a nuisance before, he was now viewing it as something else: an opportunity!

"Well I think we should be going now." Sarah said, helping John up so that he was leaning on her. "Maybe we'll run into you guys tomorrow."

"Haha that was just a figure of speech by the way. Don't actually run into us." John said as the couple left to return to their room.

The other Straw Hats soon retired to their rooms for the night too.

"Navigator-san," Robin said as Nami turned the key to their door. "Did you really just put swordsman and cook-san in the same room to reduce damage?"

"Partly..." Nami turned around and winked. "...and to help them realize their madly in love with each other. I know you see the way they look at each other too."

"Why, what a naughty girl you are." Robin chuckled as the room door closed behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Late that night, a certain green-haired man was sneaking through the lobby of _Ma Cherie_ and into the door marked 'MANAGER'S OFFICE.' He tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He checked the other side briefly before treading in, only daring to turn on the small lamp next to the table. The man ruffled through the stacks of papers on the desk, finding one full of compatibility tests. He silently pulled two sheets out and grabbed a pencil from a holder, erasing the marks on one page.

_**What is your name?**_

Zoro.

_**What are your favorite past times?**_

Cooking and taking care of my ladies~

_**What are three traits you look for in a partner?**_

Strong, caring and attractive

_**Name your longest or most frequent occupation.**_

Cook

_**Have you had a history of dating?**_

None

Zoro looked satisfactorily over his test which looked identical to the one next to it, minus the first question. What could he say? He was an opportunist, and this was an opportunity to get what he wanted, and right now, it was the annoying shit-cook.

Putting the tests back neatly onto the pile, he left the office, taking the stairs back to his room, where his perfect match awaited.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**: Yay! Another chapter done. The ZoSan parts will start soon so just bear with me for now. LOL review please! It can be my late Christmas present. (:

* Ma Cherie is French for 'my darling.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! So here's the next chapter of In the City of Love. Hope you like it and please review! And a BIG THANK YOU to all of those that have reviewed! It really means alot to me so thanks. Oh yeah, WARNING: Yaoi ahead! You have been warned...

**Chapter 3: Adventure in the City of Love**

The next morning, the Straw Hats decided to go out to explore the city a bit before coming back to the hotel to get their compatibility results.

"Where are we going today Nami? The tower? The museum? The hot springs?" Chopper asked excitedly, looking at a copy of the city map that listed all the major attractions.

"Well, since the tower is closest, we should go there first." Nami said while leading the crew through a series of streets and roads. "I also got the address of a café from the maid, so we can go there for lunch."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Lunch! Is there meat?"

Nami sighed before she turned a corner into a large plaza that was located at the center of the city. Everyone took in a sharp gasp of air at how tall the tower, that stood in the middle of the square, was. It towered over every other single building in the city and the peak was shrouded by a thin layer of clouds overhead.

"Holy shit." Franky said, walking ahead of his crew to get a closer look. "This is one big ass tower."

As the Straw Hats approached the structure, they noticed a large sign in front that described the history of it:

_Aime Tower is a major tourist attraction for Parisee, and many people travel from all over the seas to get a glimpse of its magnificent structure. This tower is a relic from ancient times. Historians believe that Aime Tower was constructed more than 900 years ago by the inhabitants of this island. Strangely, there are no records of this tower being built, but there does exist one legend about it: if a couple kisses under the tower, they will have eternal happiness. _

"Eternal happiness?" Usopp asked while staring at the sign.

"Yohohoho! No wonder this city is so well renowned!" Brook exclaimed, stretching his bony arm out to touch the metallic frame of the building.

"Interesting..." Robin whispered, an expression of deep concentration etched her face.

"What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked the older woman.

"Nothing really," the raven-hair answered. "I'm just surprised by how old it is."

"Yeah, 900 years is a really long time."

A loud gurgling sound soon interrupted the conversation.

"See, Nami, my tummy is telling you it's hungry." Luffy said while rubbing his stomach.

"Fine." Nami replied. "Let's go for lunch. C'mon Robin."

"I'm just going to take one last look navigator-san." the archeologist said. "I'll catch up."

"Alright. Hurry though, Luffy's getting impatient."

Robin cast one last inquisitive gaze at the tower. _It's strange, but this tower..._

She slowly turned around and walked away.

_...was created during the Void Century..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is it time for us to return to the hotel yet?" Franky asked. "I'm feeling extra SUPER this week. I bet I'll be paired with a real hottie."

"Probably not." Sanji said. "Think about it. Your interests are building ships and weapons and drinking cola. What woman would have the same interests as you?"

Sudden realization registered on Franky's face. "Does that mean...DOES THAT MEAN...I'M GOING TO GET SOMEONE UGLY?"

Nami punched Franky across the cheek. "You are so rude! There are more to people than their looks you know! Your just a pervert."

"I know." Franky said with a grin while doing his SUPER dance.

"That wasn't a compliment..." Nami frowned. "But it is time for us to get back. Let's go guys."

The group soon made their way back to the _Ma Cherie. _For some reason, Zoro seemed a bit more excited than he had been throughout the day as the hotel manager came to give them their results.

"Hello, everyone." the manager, a tall, muscular man with short black hair, greeted them. "I'm Eagle, the manager of _Ma Cherie_ and one of the councilmen of the city. Your compatibility results are complete."

"Oh?" Nami looked around the lobby. "Are we the only ones who got matched?"

"Yes, unfortunately, your crew were the only tourists to come to the island yesterday." Eagle said. "Ever since that ludicrous rumor of disappearances spread, we've been getting a lot less tourists, but still enough to sustain the economy."

"So the rumors are false?" Usopp asked.

"Of course!" the manager said confidently. "They are just lies spread by trouble makers. Disappearing people? That's silly."

The sniper, doctor, navigator and musician sighed with relief. "Well we're glad to hear that." Nami said. "It really had me worried for a while. But anyways, can we get our results please?"

"Oh wait," Chopper said. "If we were the only ones to arrive yesterday, does that mean we can only get matched up with each other?"

"Yes, those of you that were matched were matched with someone in your crew." Eagle said.

"So that means I could get Nami-swan?" Sanji asked hopefully. "Or maybe the beautiful Robin-chwan?"

Zoro snickered.

"Wait, what do you mean 'those of you'?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, not every one of you was able to be matched..." The manager cleared his throat. "Anyways, the results are as follows: Monkey D. Luffy and Nami."

Said navigator stared at Eagle with disbelief before turning to face her wide-eyed captain. "Eh? We're together Nami?" Luffy asked. "But we don't even get along."

"Don't ask me." Nami replied with a sigh.

"The next couple is Nico Robin and Franky." Eagle said, earning him a chuckle from the archeologist and a relieved sigh that he hadn't gotten someone ugly from the cyborg. "Unfortunately, the rest of you were unable to be matched."

"What?" Chopper asked. "There's only two couples? Well I guess that makes sense, since there's only two girls..."

"This is bullshit mister!" Sanji said. "No way rubber boy and robo got matched and I didn't!"

"Oh, yes, sorry my bad." Eagle said. "There is one other match..."

"I knew there had to be some kind of mistake!" Sanji said. "You probably just got my name mixed up with Franky."

"..Roronoa Zoro and Sanji."

The silence and tension that followed the statement was almost tangible. Zoro held back a laugh at the cook's expression, which was somewhere in between bewildered and confused, before it turned into one of sheer anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I GOT THE MARIMO, SHITHEAD? These tests are utter bullshit! No way in hell that we even had close to the same answers!" Sanji cried.

Eagle frowned at the blond's choice of words. "I assure you sir that this was no mistake. You and Mr. Roronoa probably have more in common than you think. If there isn't any other problems, I'll be taking my leave now."

Nami thanked him for his time while Usopp and Brook held Sanji back from smashing Eagle's face into the wall.

"Oh yes!" Eagle turned around to face the crew. "We have set first date reservations for the couples. The directions and plans will be sent to your rooms later, and all of the charges will be covered by the hotel."

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Sanji screeched, pointing a finger at Zoro. The manager pretended not to hear him before opening the door to his office and promptly slamming it shut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they had gotten their matches, the crew had retired to their rooms to wait for their date plans to be delivered and to get ready for the evening.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Sanji paced the bedroom floor for the billionth time, muttering to himself while Zoro watched with amusement from his spot on the bed. "How could I get matched with the shitty swordsman out of all people?"

Zoro scowled at that. "What's wrong with being paired with me shit-cook?"

Sanji ignored him. "The gods must be playing with me. I must've killed a cat or something in my previous life...shit..."

The swordsman sighed in defeat, but then smiled when he remembered that the cook was going on a date with him regardless. Despite the blond's best efforts to worm his way out of it, Nami had insisted he go. _"It would be rude to not accept their hospitality Sanji-kun! Besides, its just one date." _

It wasn't that Sanji didn't like Zoro.

Okay, who was he kidding? He _didn't _like Zoro. Zoro was stupid, a jerk, and lazy on top of it all. Even though he did have a nice body. And he had his rare moments where he came through.

_I did not just think that..._the cook thought. _Like Nami-swan said, its just for one night right? One night, and I'll never have to go on a date with the shitty marimo ever again. _

A knock was soon heard.

"Sirs?" the voice of what was probably a maid spoke through the door. "I have your date reservations here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So where are we headed crap-cook?" Zoro asked indifferently, masking his true eagerness through a cool tone.

"Wow, looks like they got us reservations at the swankiest restaurant in town." Sanji said, staring at the piece of paper the maid had given them. "A place called the _Aime Café._"

"Are Nami and Robin eating there tonight too?"

"No." the cook sighed dejectedly. "It seems they got us each reservations at different places. I can't believe that the hotel is paying for all of this."

They finally reached the entrance of the restaurant. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. From the polished glass doors and the neat black sign, it was obvious that this was a high-class restaurant.

Zoro opened the door, ushering Sanji inside.

"Ladies first." he said with a smirk. The cook sent him a deadly glare but walked through anyways, giving their names to a young girl in the restaurant's uniform. The girl escorted them to their table.

The restaurant was a very elegant place. It had one bright chandelier in the middle of the room, and all the tables were covered in a neat white table cloth with a candelabra at the center. The lucky couple just happened to get a seat by the window, giving them a splendid view of the city at night.

"Hi, I'm Megan, and I'll be your server today." the girl, who had bright purple eccentric hair, said with a smile. She gave them both menus before hurrying to the kitchen to get drinks.

"What is a creme brulee?" Sanji asked, eyebrows furrowed while staring at the menu. "I've never heard of this type of dessert..."

"Whatever." the swordsman said. "By the way, what is escargot? It sounds good..."

"Snails." the cook replied while still examining the menu.

"Snails?" Zoro repeated in disbelief.

"Snails." Sanji confirmed.

"Never-mind then..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_My God, does he ever stop talking?_ Zoro thought, staring at Sanji who was sitting across the table from him. All the cook had done so far on this date, ever since ordering the food, was complain about being matched with him, and calling the hotel manager a dumbass for putting them together.

"I knew no guy with the name 'Eagle' could be right in the head. Like what the fuck does he think he is? A bird?" Sanji asked with a look of disdain. "Honestly, he's-" Zoro tuned him out as he continued his outrage.

"Hey cook, you look good tonight." Zoro said, interrupting the cook mid-rant.

Sanji stopped complaining for a second to stare at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"_I said,_ you look good tonight cook."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Zoro sighed. "It means you look good tonight." Sanji stared down, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"You'd be even better if you stopped complaining." the swordsman continued.

Sanji looked back at him with anger. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That you complain too much. Your just like a woman."

"SEE! This is exactly why I would never go on a date with you! You're an inconsiderate asshole and a stupid, lazy, moronic jerk!" the cook fumed while standing up, earning him several curious glances from the other customers. The cook blushed before quickly sitting back down.

Once the excitement had passed and chatter filled the restaurant again, Sanji began his angry tirade once again. "Like I was saying, you're an inconsiderate, lazy, ass-" The cook had been so busy talking, he hadn't noticed the swordsman walk over to him. The green-haired man roughly pulled the blond's face towards himself, mashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Sanji's eyes widened but he closed them as he leaned further into the kiss. The swordsman pulled back, smirked and sat back down in his seat.

"You didn't stop me." Zoro said with a smile.

"I-" Sanji started, realizing that he had no excuse. Had he actually let the shitty-swordsman kiss him? And worse, had he actually _liked it?_

Zoro almost laughed in triumph as Sanji stopped himself mid-sentence.

"Let's say we blow the rest of the date and return to the hotel after this." the swordsman said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

The cook gulped and nodded in defeat, realizing that maybe, _just maybe_, he had been in love with Zoro all along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two had quickly finished their dinner and had headed back to their hotel, skipping the rest of the activities that had been planned for them. This and that had happened, and soon the pair found themselves in the position they were now: sweating and naked with Zoro lying on top of Sanji.

They both leaned in, pressing their lips together. Zoro's tongue slipped into Sanji's mouth and explored every inch and crevice of it. Zoro made note that Sanji tasted something of a mixture between spices and tobacco, a mixture that was distinctively Sanji.

The swordsman moved his mouth lower and made sure to lick every sweet inch of the cook's neck and chest. He moved to one nipple and sucked gently, eliciting soft moans from Sanji.

"Zoro...ngh...don't tease me..." the cook moaned, pushing upwards to Zoro so that their erections ground together.

That was enough to break Zoro's self-control. Even through his tedious training as a swordsman, there was only so much self-control he could muster before he snapped.

In a way, the swordsman couldn't believe it. He had fantasized many times doing these things with the cook, but none of the daydreams could compare to the actual thing. The cook was the definition of sexy, with his hair mussed and lips parted slightly, sweat coating his body.

Zoro gently lifted himself off Sanji and turned the cook onto his back, positioning his cock at the blond's entrance. He roughly thrust in, drowning out Sanji's moans with a passionate kiss. His pace steadied as he let Sanji adjust to his size.

"Fuck, it hurts." Sanji moaned as Zoro thrust into him.

"Shit, your so tight shit-cook." Zoro increased his pace as he whispered obscene things into Sanji's ear. As he felt himself slipping to the feeling of climax, he reached between Sanji's legs and grabbed his dripping cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh...! Zoro, I'm gonna cum!" Sanji said between moans.

"Then cum." Zoro whispered and Sanji came harder than he had ever in his life. Zoro felt the cook's muscles tighten around his cock as he came, forcing the swordsman himself into climax.

Both of them collapsed roughly onto the bed, next to each other. Zoro pulled Sanji's body closer and the blond snuggled into the swordsman's chest.

"Ew, marimo you smell like sweat." Sanji said, while wrinkling his nose. "Go take a shower."

"You smell too shit-cook. And its like three in the morning, and I'm sleepy. No way I'm taking a shower."

"You sleep almost half the day anyways. How does it feel to know that you waste half your life sleeping?"

"Che, whatever." the swordsman said. "At least I'm not a dog that follows Nami and Robin everywhere. Your like their personal stalker."

"Shut up, I'm a ladies man, that's all." Sanji retorted.

"No, you're their bitch." Zoro teased.

"You're a jerk."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a directionally-challenged, green-headed, lazy ass barbarian that wouldn't know the meaning of class if it smacked you across the face." Sanji insulted.

"And you're a pathetic loser cook that hangs around woman just because your sexually repressed and want to get some." Zoro said back.

"You're an asshole."

"Says the guy that just took it up the ass from me."

"Yeah? Well you...er...well your ugly!"

Zoro stared down at the cook with a raised eyebrow.

"You are though!" the cook insisted.

"Ran out of insults?"

Sanji sighed. "Yeah, whatever, just turn off the lights so we can get to sleep."

Zoro reached over and turned off the lamp that was set on the table next to the bed. Darkness settled into the soft silence that filled the room.

"Good night marimo."

"Good night shit-cook."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Haha I'm not sure about how this chapter turned out, but I hope you liked it. And the OC's I include in this story will serve some purpose later on, so just try to remember them for later. REVIEW PLEASE! And again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Oh, and by the way, I wrote this story pre-time skip. Somewhere between the Thriller Bark and Sabaody arcs? LOL just telling you, if you happen to care. xD

Chapter 4 might be another two or three weeks, since I'm planning for a one-shot to be up before I write the next chapter.


End file.
